goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Continue and Game Over screens
Here are the continue and game over screens; it will occur in MUGEN (Arcade mode, Event match mode, Survival mode, VS mode and Fighting an unlockable character.) The continue screens for Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Buddy Bro have the countdown timer with the yes/no choice continue screen from The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact, the continue screens for Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Marine the Raccoon, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Wave the Swallow, Sticks the Badger, Alex Kidd, Nights and Billy Hatcher show their being hurt causing them to have the Virtua Fighter 5 continue screen, the continue screens for the Jetix stars (such as Axel Manning, Eva Wei, Ed, the Protector, Chiro, Will Vandom, etc) show their beaten up causing them to have the Street Fighter 4 continue screen, Miguel Rivera's continue screen has the animation where he is falling into the cenote pit while the announcer counts down in Spanish, causing him to have the Fatal Fury continue screen, the continue screens for Lunick, Brave Heart Lion, Playful Heart Monkey, Cozy Heart Penguin, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, Bright Heart Raccoon, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, Gentle Heart Lamb, and Treat Heart Pig show their beaten up causing them to have Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Genesis) continue screen, Ike's continue screen shows him about to get eaten by The Cave of Wonders causing him to have Tecmo Knight continue screen, The Continue Screens for Castlevania heroes (Richter Belmont, Maria Renard, Simon Belmont, and etc.) shows they're beaten up, causing them to have Tekken 7 continue screen, The Continue Screens for Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Stars (Eudora, Zilong, Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Layla (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), and etc.) Shows they're in a coma causing them to have Ultraman Continue Screen, Iris (Megaman X4) has the animation where she is encountered by Ernesto de la Cruz from Disney/Pixar's Coco and he is about to kill her with a gun causing her to have Callidacs and Dinosaurs continue screen, Giffany's continue screen is where she is falling into the pit causing her to have the Mortal Kombat continue screen, Dark Magician Girl's continue screen has her tied up in chains while the dynamite is going to blow her up causing her to have the Final Fight continue screen, Azura's continue screen is where she is tied up in ropes by the horror film villians such as Cujo, Henry Evans (The Good Son), Pennywise (It), Carrie White, T-Rex (Carnosaur), Johnny (The Shining), Chucky (Child's Play series) and Dr. Xaropé (Klin's Gang/Turma da Klin), the buzzsaw is about to make her bleed to death when it touches her causing her to have Ninja Gaiden continue screen, Athena Asamiya's continue screen contains her badly injured causing her to have Empire City 1931 continue screen, Lucina's continue screen shows her dead underwater causing her to have Godzilla: Battle Legends continue screen, Belldandy's continue screen shows her crying while beaten up causing her to have Superior Soldiers continue screen, Zara Young's continue screen shows her in a coma as the light fades causing her to have Kaiser Knuckle continue screen, Annet Myer has her own continue screen from Annet Futatabi, and Maria Posada's continue screen is where she is about to get sliced in half causing her to have the BlazBlue Calamity Trigger continue screen continue screen. The Other Characters' continue screens are where they're about to get turned to coins causing them to have the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure continue screen. All characters such as Lunick when unlocking the secret character when they get pinned down for the 3 count, they will all have The King Of The Monsters continue screen. * * * * * List of Continue and Game Over screens: Continue screen: Original monsters # File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Iris).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Iris getting encounter by Ernesto de la Cruz as he is holding a gun File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Giffany).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Giffany falling into the spike pit File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Dark Magician Girl).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Dark Magician Girl tied up in chains and the dynamite is about to blow her up File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Azura).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Azura tied up and the buzzsaw is about to slice her File:Original Monsters - Continue screen (Annet Myer).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Annet crying File: Original Monsters - Continue screen (Maria Posada).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Maria about to get sliced in half Continue screen: Jetix All-Stars File:Jetix All-Stars - Continue screen (Axel Manning).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Axel beaten up File:Jetix All-Stars - Continue screen (Molly Wei).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Molly beaten up File:Jetix All-Stars - Continue screen (Ed the Protector).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Ed beaten up File:Jetix All-Stars - Continue screen (Chiro).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Chiro beaten up File:Jetix All-Stars - Continue screen (Will Vandom).jpg|The "Continue" screen showing Will beaten up Retry animation: Original monsters File:Iris kicking Ernesto de la Cruz.jpg|Iris (Megaman X4)'s retry animation File:Storm Eagle rescuing Giffany.jpg|Giffany's retry animation File:Lucina's sword stopping the dynamite from blowing up.jpg|Dark Magician Girl's retry animation File:Zora Azura destroying the buzzsaw after breaking free with her Zora form.jpg|Azura's retry animation File:Annet Myer smiling.jpg|Annet Myer's retry animation File:Maria Posada running away from getting sliced in half.jpg|Maria Posada's retry animation Retry animation: Jetix All-Stars File:Jetix All-Stars - Retry animation (Axel Manning).jpg|Axel's retry animation File:Jetix All-Stars - Retry animation (Molly Wei).jpg|Molly's retry animation File:Jetix All-Stars - Retry animation (Ed the Protector).jpg|Ed's retry animation File:Jetix All-Stars - Retry animation (Chiro).jpg|Chiro's retry animation File:Jetix All-Stars - Retry animation (Will Vandom).jpg|Will's retry animation Retry animation: Care Bear Cousin Programs used: *Adobe Photoshop *Blender *MikuMikuDance (MMD) *Adobe Flash *Adobe After Effects CS6 *Moho/Anime Studio *Audacity *Linux Multimedia Studio (LMMS) *Guitar Pro *Cubase *Vocaloid *UTAU *CeVIO Creative Studio *Reason *Garageband Trivia *The continue screens for Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Marine the Raccoon, Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Wave the Swallow, Sticks the Badger, Alex Kidd, Nights and Billy Hatcher show their being hurt causing them to have the Virtua Fighter 5 continue screen, but in Sonic the Fighters style. * *In Disney/Pixar's Coco, the continue screen for Miguel Rivera has the animation where he is falling into the cenote pit while the announcer counts down in Spanish, causing him to have the Fatal Fury continue screen. *For Minami Luna, the game over text says: "You will never defeat us". *For The Save-Ums, the game over text says: "They possesed his/her body, and eviscerated him/her from the inside out, burning his/her flesh to ashes. What was left of the poor hero/heroine was the bloody and damaged Save-Um of what was once Jazzi/Custard/Noodle/Ka-Chung/Summer/Foo/Lunick. Trivia Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:Jetix show Category:Castlevania show Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show